


(No) Contact

by katiemariie



Category: Farscape, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/pseuds/katiemariie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota may not approve of the Federation-Peacekeeper alliance, but she still has to live with it--and having a new Sebacean co-worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No) Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonScience33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/gifts).



Midway through their first joint shift as part of the Peacekeeper-Federation alliance (god forgive the Federation), Officer Sun has completely dropped the pretense of eye contact, staring down intently at her control panel even in those rare instances when she deems to speak to Nyota.

At the four arn mark—yes, Starfleet even capitulated to the Peacekeepers their time-keeping methods as part of this unholy alliance—Sun says, completely unprovoked (except perhaps by her own deeply ingrained bigotry), “Do you know what's wrong with your species, Lieutenant?”

This is not the first time Nyota has heard that question from a colleague, but it's the first time the question has been directed at her—or, she would venture, at a human period in Starfleet's illustriously xenophobic history. (Nyota is obviously not entirely partisan.)

For the sake of the (extremely ill-advised, transparently Machiavellian) treaty, Nyota ignores Sun, returning to her translations.

After about thirty microts of silence, Sun asks, louder this time, “Lieutenant, I asked you a question. Are you ignoring me or is your species' hearing as defective as its eyesight?” 

Nyota feels her jaws grinding together of their own accord. “Neither.”

“Then I'll ask you again. Do you know what's wrong with your species?”

“We look just like yours?”

The insult is lost on Sun. “That's it exactly. Your entire species resembles Sebaceans. From the outside, we're virtually indistinguishable. It's abominable.”

“Considering how much Peacekeepers hate non-Sebaceans, I thought humans would be a sight for sore eyes.”

“Sore eyes?” Sun tuts. “Your vision is worse than I thought.”

“It's a colloquialism.”

“Oh. We don't have those.”

Nyota has noticed. “I meant after looking at so many aliens you consider ugly, seeing a human should be a pleasant experience.”

“Too pleasant. I suspect contaminative contact within the ranks will rise drastically following the merger of operations.”

Nyota takes a moment to parse that statement, and then turns her head towards Sun, flipping her ponytail. “Your problem with the human race is that we're too attractive.”

Sun takes her eyes away from her control panel long enough to look Uhura's body up and down. “Exactly.”

Nyota smiles down at her console. “That's a first. In the alpha quadrant, humans are used to hearing that we're illogical, or dishonorable, or weak, or—”

“Well, yes, of course. You're all those things. Just wrapped in a deceptively attractive exterior.”

“Deceptive? I wouldn't be so quick to judge the human interior.” Nyota smirks. “I mean, have you ever even been inside a human?”

“No. Although, I suppose for the sake of the treaty, I shouldn't judge until I have.”

“I think you'll find we're a very... _warm_ people.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Nyota sees Sun arch an eyebrow before she grins down at her control panel.

No one has ever said so much to Nyota by not looking at her.


End file.
